Charlie Jolson
Charlie Jolson is a mob boss and the main antagonist in the 2002 PlayStation 2 game The Getaway. Biography Past Charlie Jolson was born in London in 1936 he has a nephew named Jake Jolson & Charlie was associated of Ronnie & Reggie Kray. In 1968 Reggie & Ronnie were arrested for commiting a crime from Charlie & Charlie must hide from the cops for two years. In 1970 Charlie has to form his orginization called the Bethnal Green Mob along with his friend Harry Preston. In 1980 Charlie hires Mark & Jake but Mark betrays Charlie & worked for the Colins gang. In 1990's & 2000's Charlie became rivals againest Triads & Yardies for his own power. Present (2002) Charlie was not safe in London because Mark betrays Charlie & lost his terrortory like Soho. Charlie was still a rich mobster who lives in his mansion in Mayfair, owns a warehouse, a garage in Scoresby Street & Charlie was bothered by a Inspector Frank Carter. Sometime in 2002, Charlie Jolson read in the papers that Mark Hammond had been released from prison. He decided to form a master plan. To use Mark Hammond as a tool to weaken the three other gangs in London. This plan involved the kidnap Mark's wife Suzie and his son Alex. The plan came to action two months later, when Charlie sent Yasmin along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous to kidnap Suzie and Alex. Eyebrows stayed in the car while Harry, Grievous and Yasmin confronted Suzie. After a brief struggle, Harry shot Suzie and Yasmin grabbed Alex and pulled him into the car. Mark, consumed with rage, chased after the car to Charlie's warehouse. On confronting Charlie, Mark called him a "fat bastard". Eyebrows knocked out Mark and Charlie made his heavies drag Mark into a chair. When Mark awoke, Charlie told Mark what he was going to do. Charlie is going to make Mark work for him if his kid is to live. Mark has no choice. Charlie's first mission for Mark is to destroy Nick Collins' new bar The Republic. Charlie then has Mark stealing a statue filled with heroin from the Triads. After this, Mark met Charlie and his heavies at the Spotted Dog pub. Mark attempted to shoot Charlie but the bartender knocked Mark out and Harry kicked him. Charlie ordered Mark to break his nephew Jake out of a prison van and wanted no more of his non-compliance. Later on, Charlie wanted Mark to assassinate DCI McCormack, who despite being on Charlie's payroll, has betrayed him by arresting Charlie's girl Yasmin. Charlie wants Yasmin dead also. His pretext is that he is worried that Yasmin will grass on him, but Yasmin believes that Charlie is intimidated by her. Mark kills McCormack but spares Yasmin after the latter has information of Alex's whereabouts. Charlie then wanted Mark to find his girl Layla from Collins club A Touch of Class and ask her to come back to him. Layla is killed in a shootout but Yasmin was going to disguise herself as Layla in order to confront and kill Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, has Mark do one last task for him by stealing Jamahl's drug money. This money was to be divided between Charlie and Mark. However, Mark decided to give the money to Liam instead. Charlie discovers that Mark has betrayed him by sending Yasmin after him and has Jake to confront Mark along with Eyebrows and Sparky. Mark kills Sparky and is nearly killed by Jake in retaliation, but Charlie stops him. Charlie has Mark and Yasmin locked in the cellar of his warehouse and phones the other crime bosses in London. Charlie wants to offer the gangs a truce if he agrees to hand Mark over to them. Although he requests that the bosses are only allowed one guest each and no heavies, he knows fine that they will disobey him which is what he wants in order for his plan to work. While Charlie is making Mark work for him, DC Frank Carter is trying to arrest him. Charlie uses his police connection McCormack to keep Frank away from the Jolson's case by suspending him. However, Frank decides to become a vigilante in order to defeat Charlie. As such, Frank discovers Charlie's true intentions on his meeting with the other gangs. Charlie really wants to lure the gangs to the ship the Sol Vita in order to blow them up with a bomb. Charlie's plan gots awry thanks to the efforts of Mark Hammond and Frank Carter. Charlie is scared once his loyal men Jake, Harry and Eyebrows are all killed. He tries to sneak off the boat but is caught by Nick Collins who is furious at Charlie's betrayal. Nick has his man Liam hold a gun against Charlie's head. Charlie tries to tell Nick and Liam where they can find Mark show they bring him there. The Yardies and the Triads are also furious with the situation and confront Charlie. Mark explains this set up was all Charlie's fault. Charlie tries to defend himself by saying that Mark went on a crazy rampage. Frank tells the gangs Charlie's real intentions which were to lure the gangs to the Sol Vita in order to blow them all up. Nick, the Triads and the Yardies decide to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go in order to deal with Charlie and also with Frank for being a cop. Death Charlie was surrounded by gangs so he used the detenator to kill everyone up, end this crime wave & disabonded Bethnal Green Mob. Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extortionists Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rivals Category:Old Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Leader